Chalice Dungeons
Chalice Dungeons are a type of location in Bloodborne. Description Mechanics Chalice Dungeons are created by conducting a Chalice Ritual at a Ritual Altar. Performing Chalice rituals consume Blood Echoes and chalice materials. They are optional content and act like a dungeon-crawler, with enemies, bosses and items, not found in the main story. Including the Short Ritual Root Chalice, there are a total of twenty-six Chalices. There are a total of thirty-five named Chalice Dungeons. Each dungeon consists of labyrinth-like "Layers," with a boss at the end of each layer. Root chalice dungeons are random generated,the others are fixed. Players are able to co-op in Chalice Dungeons and even share their dungeons for others to experience. Sinister Chalices can be used to create PvP-type dungeons. Pthumeru Chalice Dungeons Hintertomb Chalice Dungeons Loran Chalice Dungeons Isz Chalice Dungeons Additional Rites When the player perform chalice ritual to create Root Chalice Dungeons, they can perform Additional Rites * Fetid Offering : Invigorates the Watchers, making them more treacherous than normal, but also making them worthy prey for a special hunt. Requires Sage's Wrist or Sage's Hair. A red aura appear on several enemies that boost its owner stats, increases blood echoes when slain, and increases number of items dropped by enemies. Enemies gain rally potential stat, recover their HP upon attacking the player. * Rotted Offering :B''eckons ungodly forces, normally terrifying things, but also worthy prey for a special hunt'' Requires Inflicted Organ or Yellow Backbone. triggers one of, or a combination of the following effects: the eye collector appears and summons mad ones, tomb prospector hunters appear, the labyrinth ritekeeper appears and buff nearby enemies including invaders, and increases the chance of getting powerful blood gems. * Cursed Offering: Defiles dungeons in which hunters' HP is greatly eroded, but what better place to seek cursed blood gems but in the midst of defilement? Requires Bastard of Loran. The player suffers by only having one half of their normal health. All enemies will drop cursed Blood Gems. Blood Echoes rewards increased by 20%. Increased drop rate for rare items. Bosses There is a boss room at the end of each layer. Tomb prospectors must kill the boss to explore deeper depth The following is a list of Chalice Dungeons bosses. Abhorrent.PNG|Abhorrent Beast Amygdala (Nightmare Frontier).jpg|Amygdala Bloodborne™ 20150507112034.png|Beast-possessed Soul Thirsty beast large.jpg|Blood-starved Beast Bloodletting_beast_pic.PNG|Bloodletting Beast Brainsucker.jpg|Brainsucker Celestial_2nd_form.PNG|Celestial Emissary Image bloodborne-boss 09.jpg|Ebrietas, Daughter of the Cosmos Madman_and_Escort.PNG|Forgotten Madman Bloodborne™_20151016001604.png|Keeper of the Old Lords Darkbeast.PNG|Loran Darkbeast Bloodborne™ 20150515191312.png|Loran Silverbeast Piggy.PNG|Maneater Boar Bloodborne™ 20150523065259.png|Merciless Watcher Bloodborne™ 20151016011354.png|Pthumerian Descendant Pthumerian_Elder.png|Pthumerian Elder Bloodborne™_20150607233042 - 1.jpg|Rom, the Vacuous Spider Bloodborne™ 20150509072641.png|Undead Giant Bloodborne™_20150509233509 - 1.pngWatchdog of the Old Lords Yharnam, Pthumerian Queen Nightmare of Mensis 2.jpg|Yharnam, Pthumerian Queen Traps and hazards The Chalice Dungeons contain many traps. * The arrows trap can deal huge amount of damage and easily one shot low level hunters. Side step to dodge. On rare occasion, just stand still. * Bloodlicker will be spawn in the room after the player perform a Visceral Attack. arrows.gif|Arrow trap ambush.gif|ambush Guillotine.gif|Guillotine trap Swing blades.gif|swinging axe trap summoning trap.gif|summoning trap plain boulder trap.gif|boulder trap boulder trap.gif|flaming boulder trap Illusory Wall.gif|Illusory wall evil spirit trap.gif|Evil Labyrinth Spirit trap warp zone.gif|warp circle collapsing floor.gif|colapsing floor snake ball summoning.gif|Snake summoning trap - a very rare trap Videos Bloodborne_Chalice_Dungeons_Explained Chalice Dangeon Bloodborne Part 1 Chalice Dangeon Bloodborne Part 2 Chalice Dangeon Bloodborne Part 3 Gallery 04812e0184226218a0b7093c04032e18.jpg|concept art Image_bloodborne-40b.jpg Image-bloodborne-screen-31.jpg Image-bloodborne-screen-19n.jpg Image-bloodborne-screen-36e.jpg image_bloodborne-35.jpg image_bloodborne-36.jpg image_bloodborne-37.jpg image_bloodborne-38.jpg image_bloodborne-39.jpg image_bloodborne-40.jpg Image_bloodborne-04.jpg Bloodborne™_20151014142726.jpg Bloodborne™_20151014142920.jpg Bloodborne™_20151014143111.jpg Bloodborne™_20151014144020.jpg Bloodborne™_20151014144318.jpg Bloodborne™_20151015111713.jpg Bloodborne™_20151015112258.jpg Bloodborne™_20151015112416.jpg Bloodborne™ 20150524081138 - 1.png Bloodborne™ 20150524083230 - 1.jpg Bloodborne™ 20150526232759 - 1.jpg Bloodborne™ 20151012184544.jpg Bloodborne™ 20150525192223 - 1.jpg Bloodborne™ 20150524082816 - 1.jpg Bloodborne™ 20150518181205 - 1.jpg Bloodborne™ 20150507094755 - 1.png Bloodborne™ 20150524082316.png Bloodborne™ 20150524081037.png Bloodborne™ 20150522074047.png Bloodborne™_20151103164606.jpg Bloodborne™_20151103165130.jpg Bloodborne™_20151103165246.jpg Bloodborne™_20151103163717.jpg Bloodborne™_20151103164606.png Dark Soul Reference in Bloodborne.gif|Armor scattered in the dungeon. Hinting the heavy armor is useless in Bloodborne Category:Chalice Dungeons